<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by breakingpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691932">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin'>breakingpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Kinda, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, POV Outsider, Tendou Satori POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There’s something unsettling about Hinata Shoyo. </i> </p><p>That’s what Satori thought as he watched the first year training camp kids practice in the Shiratorizawa gym.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>There’s something unsettling about Hinata Shoyo. </i>
</p><p>That’s what Satori thought as he watched the first year training camp kids practice in the Shiratorizawa gym. </p><p>Shoyo was currently at the sidelines staring silently at the others, eyes wide and unblinking. There is an almost red glowing quality in those brown orbs. They look hungry.</p><p>“Ah, so that’s what he is.”</p><p>Wakatoshi turned to look at his partner. He knew who Satori was observing the whole time. “Number 10?”</p><p>“Yeah I didn’t really notice it during our match against Karasuno but- He’s like me.”</p><p>Wakatoshi blinked. A silent question and a request to continue.</p><p>“A monster.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Oh, not a just monster at volleyball like you are, Wakatoshi-kun! A <i>real</i> monster boyo. Like I am.” A too-wide grin pulled at Satori’s mouth as beady blood-red eyes gleamed with glee. </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“I wonder if anyone knows what he is. If he himself knows what he actually is. Crows are adaptable creatures~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1290607656126705666?s=20">Now with art of what a half-transformed Hinata might look like</a>
</p><p>Not sure what this is, but yes- it hints at Hinata being a sort of crow monster/creature/hybrid thing and Tendou also being some sort of supernatural creature.</p><p>In this hypothetical au, it's close to canon, except there are some supernatural beings sprinkled in. Most prefer to stay out of the human population, but there are a rare few that lives amongst humanity. Hinata is raised by humans since birth and doesn't know that he's not exactly human. Tendou figures out what he is pretty early on (not sure what to make him yet though) and still continues to live with humans. Canon stuff happens till s4. Hinata is starting to show signs of his heritage. Tendou kindly steps in to help him along the way of self-discovery.</p><p>i just want hinata-tendou mentorship/friendship,,, and if that includes body horror along the way,,, so be it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you want to hmu, I mainly post art and the occasional writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>